Coup de foudre à Poudlard
by El'Deva
Summary: Le tournoi des trois sorciers va commencer et une star de Quidditch est tombée sous le charme d'une jeune Gryffondor. Pour parvenir à la séduire, il va demander de l'aide à un serpentard... qui semble aussi avoir un grand intérêt pour la jeune fille.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, ni aucun des personnages.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Résumé :** Les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang sont arrivés et le tournoi des trois sorciers va commencer. Le meilleur attrapeur au monde est littéralement tombé sous le charme d'une jeune Gryffondor. Pour parvenir à la séduire, il va se faire aider par un certain serpentard... qui semble lui aussi avoir un grand intérêt pour la jeune fille.

**Note de l'auteur:** C'est ma première fan fiction et je sais qu'elle n'est pas super, mais bon, laissez des reviews SVP! Merci d'avance!

* * *

****

**Coup de foudre à Poudlard**

****

* * *

- Harry... C'est Krum! Murmura Ron d'une voix faible à Harry. Ils se trouvaient tous deux assis à la table des Gryffondor.

Après l'annonce de Dumbledore pour le tournoi des trois sorciers et l'arrivé des charmantes jeunes filles de Beauxbâtons qui avait extrêmement réjouit les élèves de Poudlard, en particulier les garçons, les élèves de Durmstrang avaient fait leur apparition. A la surprise générale, Viktor Krum se trouvait dans les rangs de cette délégation.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire! reprit le rouquin, c'est _Viktor Krum_! Krum est ici, à Poudlard! Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait encore ses études!

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de tellement exceptionnel Ron, ce n'est qu'un joueur de Quidditch, doué, certes, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'un simple sportif, répliqua Hermione un peu agaçée. Ron n'avait pas été le seul à réagir de la sorte.

En effet, la plupart des élèves de Poudlard étaient autant surpris qu'heureux de voir arriver dans leur modeste école ce champion du monde de Quidditch.

- _Qu'un joueur de Quidditch? Qu'un simple sportif? _s'exclama Ron, frustré à l'idée qu'on ne pouvait considérer Krum que comme un simple joueur de Quidditch. Ce n'est pas qu'un athlète, c'est un artiste! Hermione, c'est LE meilleur attrapeur au monde! Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne t'intéresses qu'à tes livres et tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch de toute façon!

- Ce n'est pas vrai! J'ai beaucoup de centres d'intérêt qui ne tournent pas autour des livres ou des études figure toi! Et je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas le Quidditch! J'aime regardé les autres y jouer, mais moi je ne me sens pas ... euh... très bien dans les airs, dit la jeune Gryffondor, rougissant un peu.

- Mouais, dis plutôt que tu voles... comme un manche à balais sans faire de jeux de mots!

La personne visée n'eu pas le temps de répliquer car Ron enchaîna tout de suite :

- Vous croyez qu'il voudra bien me signer un autographe?

Harry, qui n'avait jusqu'alors rien dit, lui répondit :

- Euh, je ne sais pas car vu tous les élèves de Poudlard qui ont eu la même idée que toi... C'est trop tard de toute façon, les élèves de Durmstrang se sont déjà assis à la table des serpentard...

Cela ne manqua pas de remplir de colère un certain Weasley.

- Non! Pourquoi il ne s'est pas assis à notre table! Et regardez ce crétin de Malfoy qui vient faire ami ami avec lui! Mais je suis sûr qu'il a vu clair dans son jeu! Viktor est habitué aux flatteries. Mais regardez comme il fait son malin cet imbécile! Crois-moi Malfoy tu vas me le payer cher ...

Malfoy était en effet penché vers Krum et il avait débuté une conversation. Sur son visage se lisait une pointe de fierté et le trio pensait bien qu'il devait se vanter du rang très élevé de sa famille...

- Ron, calme toi, dit Harry au bout d'un moment, moi aussi ça m'énerve que Viktor soit à coté de Malfoy, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, Krum a vu clair dans son jeu. Si ça se trouve, cet idiot est entrain de lui parler de la super feinte de Wronski qu'il a réalisé lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Ou encore de la façon dont il s'est emparé du vif d'or, conclut-il, tout en se remémorant ces moments spectaculaires.

- Ah, les garçons et votre Quidditch, il n'y a que..., mais Hermione fut interrompue par Ron :

- Il regarde par là! Cria-t-il.

- Qui? dit Harry.

- Krum! Viktor Krum, il regarde dans notre direction! Vite regardez!

Harry et Hermione, contrairement à Ron, avaient le dos tourné à la table des serpentard. Ils se retournèrent après la demande de Ron. Mais Viktor Krum ne regardait pas vers la table des Gryffondor mais semblait plutôt très intéressé avec le contenu de son assiette. En effet, son nez touché presque la nourriture qui se trouvait dedans. On aurait dit qu'il se cachait de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un.

- Tu rêves mon pauvre Ron. Le fait de le voir t'as rendu complètement dingue! Je confirme ce que Ginny a dit après la coupe du monde : tu es amoureux, dit Hermione, amusée.

Ron rougit, s'enfonça dans son siège et commença à jouer avec sa nourriture à l'aide de sa fourchette.

- Vous pouvez croire ce que vous voulez, mais il regardait par ici, grommela-t-il, puis il se mit à manger, suivi d'Harry et d'Hermione.

Il ne virent pas la tête qui, lentement, mais sûrement, se leva pour poser ses yeux sur la table des trois gryffondors de quatrième année, après avoir vérifié qu'ils ne le regardaient plus.

- _J'ai eu chaud_, pensa-t-il, _un peu plus et je me serai fait prendre la main dans le sac_...

* * *

A la table des serpentard, les élèves de Durmstrang s'étaient déjà mis à manger. Pourtant, un des jeunes garçons semblait se soucier de tout autre chose qu'à ce que son assiette contenait.

- Ca va Viktor? dit un garçon en bulgare.

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que...

- Que quoi? Tu n'aimes pas cette nourriture? Tu veux que je demande à Karkaroff qu'il commande autre chose aux cuisines?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Viktor, en faite, c'est... une personne qui a attiré mon attention.

- Quoi! Toi, attiré par une fille, alors que d'habitude toutes les avances de tes plus belles fans tu les négligent! Elle doit être vraiment canon pour qu'elle t'empêche de manger!

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une fille, Vladimir, grommela-t-il. Mais tu as raison, elle est magnifique...

- Montre moi qui c'est! A mon avis, c'est une fille de Durmstrang, dit-il en se penchant vers la table des Serdaigle où se trouvait les jolies jeunes filles. C'est normal, elles sont à moitié Vélane d'après ce que l'on m'a dit. Attend, laisse moi deviner. C'est la belle blonde là-bas? Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Fleur Delacour... très mignonne en effet.

- Non, non, c'est une fille de Poudlard. Tu vois la table qui est derrière toi? Tout au bout il y a un rouquin qui n'arrête pas de regarder par ici. C'est la fille en face de lui.

- Quoi? Mais elle doit à peine avoir 12ans! Et puis elle n'est pas si... "Spécial" que ça!

- Elle l'est pour moi mon ami, dit la star de Quidditch, rêveur, elle l'est...

Un garçon blond de quatrième année, qui se trouvait à côté de Viktor, vit son intérêt soudain pour la table des Gryffondor, et plus particulièrement pour le trio composé de ses pires ennemis : Potter, Weasley et ...

- _Granger_, dit le blond dans un murmure.

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre!

Bon vous avez sans doute deviné qui était le serpentard.

J'hésite encore pour les couples: Hermione/Viktor ou Hermione/Draco. Ou des autres couples (que je préfère moins mais bon) : Hermione/Ron ou Hermione/Harry. Bien sur, il y a aussi la possibilité qu'Hermione sorte d'abord avec l'un puis avec l'autre... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensée et donnez moi des idées!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, ni aucun des personnages.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Résumé :** Les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang sont arrivés et le tournoi des trois sorciers va commencer. Le meilleur attrapeur au monde est littéralement tombé sous le charme d'une jeune Gryffondor. Pour parvenir à la séduire, il va se faire aider par un certain serpentard... qui semble lui aussi avoir un grand intérêt pour la jeune fille.

**Note de l'auteur :** Tout d'abord joyeux noël ! Ensuite je voulais dire un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews! Ca m'a été très très utile!

J'ai décidé que le couple final serait Hermione/Draco après avoir vu que tout le monde dans mes reviews était pour ce couple. Mais je vais suivre aussi ce qu'était mon idée de départ et que quelques personnes m'ont conseillé, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura un peu du couple Hermione/Viktor.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

_luluFlo4 _: Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne les sentiments de Malfoy pour Hermione, il va lentement se rendre compte qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour elle en aidant Viktor, bien que ce soit déjà le cas au début de la fic! Bisous à toi aussi et joyeux noël!

_Emeraude-chan _: Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione sortira avec Draco en final, bien qu'au début le couple sera Hermione/Viktor... mais ça finira Hermione/Draco! Miçi bcp pour ton com'!

_Sarclysis _: Je suis contente que le début de cette fic t'ait plu, surtout que c'est ma première et que je pensais l'avoir complètement loupé! La fic sera bien sur le couple Hermione/Draco. Kiss

_Angel-A _: Je te remercie pour ta si longue review! Ca a du te prendre du temps! Tes idées sont très bonnes et elles sont à peu près celles que j'avais au départ pour cette histoire! D'abord Viktor/Hermione puis Draco/Hermione. Quant à ton idée sur Ron qui serait jaloux, je n'y avais pas pensée mais je pense que je le ferais. D'ailleurs dans ce chapitre, on voit déjà que Ron éprouve quelque chose pour Hermione. De l'amitié...ou plus? Lis ce chapitre et tu verras bien. Gros bisous et merci!

_Reallie _: Je suis heureuse de voir ton empressement pour voir la suite! Ca me fais super plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Bisous

_LiLianne-Potter _: Lol, merci beaucoup pour ta super review! Je n'avais pas trop vu les choses comme ça mais je pense que tu as raison. Quand Draco commencera à aider Viktor et qu'il se rendra compte de ses sentiments pour 'Mione, il va tout faire pour que Viktor fasse des gourdes en lui donnant de faux conseils. Mais comme tu l'as dit, ça fera le contraire. Mais à la fin, ton petit chéri sera avec Hermione, promis lol! Zibou!

_LunDer _: Merci pour ton commentaire, je ne sais pas si la suite répondra à tes attentes, mais bon, c'est à toi de juger et si ça te plais (ou si ça ne te plais pas lol), tu peux toujours me laisser une review. Encore merci!

* * *

**Coup de foudre à Poudlard**

* * *

**Chapitre1 **

* * *

- Salut les garçons!

-Salut Hermione, répondirent d'une voix fatiguée Ron et Harry.

Ils venaient de se lever et se rendaient tous les trois dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Une fois arrivé, ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor qui était étrangement presque pleine. En faite, il en était de même pour les autres tables et d'ailleurs, tous les élèves se presser pour s'asseoir.

-Pourquoi toute cette agitation ce matin? demanda Ron tout en se faisant une tartine.

Harry s'empressa de lui répondre:

-Tu as la mémoire courte, Ron. Les élèves se dépêchent car les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang vont venir prendre leur petit-déjeuner avec nous.

- Comment j'ai pu oublier! s'écria Ron en broyant sa tartine d'une main. Je suis stupide, Viktor Krum est arrivé hier et je ne m'en souviens même plus! Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un rê... Ils arrivent! Krum est là-bas! Il...

- Tu vas piquer une crise à chaque fois que tu le vois Ron? Coupa Hermione.

- Non, c'est juste que... oh et puis d'accord, je ne dirais plus rien sur lui, grommela Ron. Mais je me demande quant même, reprit ce dernier, s'il accepterait de signer mon livre de potion...

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

- Mais non, je rigole, dit-il en se forçant à rire. Tu as perdu ton sens de l'humour 'Mione?

-Je l'ai perdu au moment où tes plaisanteries sont devenues de si mauvais goût, répondit-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Harry choisit ce moment pour intervenir:

-Allez vous deux, calmez vous et finissez de manger. Je vous rappelle qu'on a deux heures de potion en commun avec nos amis les serpentards...

-Et tu nous demandes de finir de manger en nous rappelant qu'en premier cours nous avons la chauve-souris et qu'en plus on doit se taper les serpentards? S'en oublier que Malfoy va de nouveau tenter de nous rabaisser et comme d'habitude, quand il nous aura poussé à bout et qu'on voudra lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, on aura 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor avec, sans oublier, un dîner au chandelle, samedi soir à 20h, en tête à tête avec notre cher Rogue dans, accrochez-vous bien, son bureau personnel. Alors tu vois Harry, tu aurais pu te de commentaire, finit Ron.

-On devrait y aller alors, dit Hermione en se levant.

-Mais il nous reste encore 20 minutes, on peut encore un peu rester si tu veux.

-Toi et Ron vous pouvez, mais moi je vais aller rendre quelques livres à la bibliothèque que j'avais emprunté il y a deux jours et peut-être m'en procurer d'autres par la même occasion.

En disant cela, elle se pencha par terre et ramassa une pile d'environ cinq livres tous plus gros les uns que les autres. Ron, en voyant tous ces livres, fit de gros yeux.

-Tu as lu tout ça en deux jours? Impossible!

-C'est sûr que c'est impossible pour toi Weasley, surtout en sachant que tu n'as jamais réussi à finir un livre de ta vie. Et puis, tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles, dit une voix se trouvant derrière Ron, Harry et Hermione qui s'étaient assis côte à côte.

Le trio n'avait même pas remarqué qu'un petit groupe de serpentard s'était approché de leur table. Le groupe en question était composé de Crabbe, Goyle et bien évidemment Malfoy. C'était ce dernier qui avait interrompu la conversation des trois amis.

-Je te rappelle, reprit le blond, qu'il s'agit de Granger alias Miss Je-sais-tous. Et bien sûr, Miss Je-sais-tous sait tous mieux que tout le monde!

Hermione le foudroya du regard mais ne dit rien. Il arborait sur son visage un sourire narquois et il tenait sa tête bien haut, sans doute pour montrer sa supériorité. Derrière lui, Crabbe et Goyle ricanaient comme deux idiots qu'ils étaient.

-Tes blagues sont aussi drôles que ton père Lucius est un saint, Malfoy, dit Harry d'un ton sec.

-Je t'interdis de critiquer mon père, Potter, cracha Malfoy.

Puis le regard de Malfoy, qui était jusqu'alors pausé sur Harry, glissa vers le visage d'Hermione.

-Et son nom ne devrait même pas être prononcé en présence de..., il dévisagea Hermione et un sourire cruel se forma sur son visage, en présence d'une moldue!

-Je ne suis pas moldue, Malfoy, intervint enfin Hermione. Tu es simplement jaloux parce que j'ai de meilleurs résultats que toi!

-Moi? Jaloux d'une sang de bourbe? Ah, laissez-moi rire!

C'en était trop pour Ron qui n'avait rien dit pour le moment mais qui fumait de rage depuis la première intervention de Malfoy. D'un geste, il sortit sa baguette et cria :

- EXPELLIARMUS!

Malfoy, qui avait juste eu le temps de sortir sa baguette, fut projeté en arrière tout en perdants sa baguette et se retrouva sur la table des serpentard, balayant en même temps la nourriture qui s'y trouvait.

Les élèves assis aux tables de serpentard et de gryffondor s'arrêtèrent de manger pour voir ce qu'y se passait. Plusieurs étudiants se mirent à rire en voyant la position de Malfoy sur la table, même certains serpentards.

Crabbe et Goyle allèrent aider Malfoy qui avait atterri entre deux bulgares, Petrovski et Viktor.

Son visage était déformé par la colère.

-Tu vas me le payer Weasley, dit-il dans un sifflement tout en essuyant sa robe et se penchant pour prendre sa baguette.

Il la leva devant lui. Quelques élèves commencèrent alors à crier "bagarre".

Maintenant, presque tous les jeunes qui étaient encore dans la grande salle regardaient le spectacle.

Ron, qui tenait toujours fermement sa baguette devant lui, vit tous les regards braqués sur lui. Il se rendit compte que, derrière Malfoy, Viktor Krum l'observait. En voyant qu'il attirait l'attention non seulement des élèves de Poudlard, mais aussi des jeunes filles de Beauxbâtons qu'il aimait tellement regarder, des garçons de Durmstrang si fier et encore plus de son idole, il se mit un peu à trembler et il baissa sa baguette, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il était devenu une proie facile pour Malfoy.

Ce dernier en profita.

-TARANTALLEGRA!

-Attention Ron! Cria Hermione.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Ron se prit le sort de plein fouet. Il se mit alors à exécuter une danse effrénée sous les rires des élèves.

-Au secours! Harry, Hermione, aidez-moi, vite! Supplia le pauvre rouquin qui continuait de danser.

-Tu devrais te voir Weasley! Tu es vraiment ridicule! Ria Malfoy.

Hermione et Harry se précipitèrent vers Ron et le prirent chacun par un bras pour le retenir, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Hermione recula alors de quelques pas, sortit sa baguette et, sous les yeux des autres élèves, elle prononça le sortilège d'annulation d'incantation :

-Finite incantatem!

Ron tomba alors d'épuisement sur le sol. Harry aida Ron à se relever et à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Les rires s'étaient maintenant éteints et la plupart des élèves s'étaient levés pour aller en classe. Mais il restait encore quelques serpentards, quelques gryffondors et tous les élèves de Durmstrang. Malfoy se tenait toujours devant le trio et semblait lutter dans une bataille intérieur pour décider quoi faire.

- _Qu'est-ce que je fais,_ pensa-t-il, _est-ce que je me venge sur Granger pour avoir arrêter mon sort? C'est ce que les autres pensent que je vais faire, je suis un Malfoy après tout. Mais...mais si je me venge sur elle, elle me détestera après ça... Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire! Ce n'est qu'une sang de bourbe! Ca m'est égal si elle m'aime ou pas! Et puis, elle me déteste depuis la première année donc ça ne changera rien._

Harry et Hermione ne s'occupaient plus de Malfoy mais essayait de remonter le moral de Ron.

-Ce n'est pas si grave, Ron, dit Hermione.

-Pas si grave! Tout le monde m'a vu! Tous mes amis, mes ennemis, Fleur Delacour et ses amies vélanes, les garçons de Durmstrang et bien évidemment, il prit une pause et regarda dans la direction de la table des serpentards où Viktor était toujours assis et observait le petit groupe, _Viktor Krum_... Je suis ridiculisé à vie! Je veux mourir...

-Ah! Enfin une bonne résolution de la part d'un Weasley, intervint Malfoy. Je me suis toujours demandé comment toi et ta famille pouviez être des sangs purs. C'est une insulte à notre race!

-Il n'existe pas de race chez les sorciers, Malfoy, s'écria Hermione, indignée. Et il existe encore moins des sangs plus purs que d'autres!

-On ne t'a pas sonné Granger! Pourquoi dois-tu intervenir à chaque fois que je commence à m'amuser? D'abords tu annules mon sort, puis tu oses me contredire? Je crois que tu m'hérites que je t'apprenne une bonne leçon, conclut-il.

-C'est toi qui va apprendre une bonne leçon si tu l'as touche Malfoy!

-Oh, arrête Potter, tu me fais peur!

Harry brandit alors sa baguette en même temps que Hermione. Mais avant qu'ils puissent lui jeter un sort, le professeur Mac Gonagal apparut.

-Arrêtez tout de suite! J'exige des explications!

Harry voulut tout expliquer mais Malfoy le devança :

-C'est Weasley, il m'a jeté un sortilège et j'ai voulu lui dire d'arrêté de s'en prendre à moi quand ces deux individus ont tenté à leur tour de me jeter un sort.

-C'est faux professeur! s'écria Harry. Il a traité Hermione de sang de bourbe et il nous a provoqué! C'est vrai que Ron lui a lancé un sort, mais Malfoy le lui a rendu!

-Et pourquoi vous ai-je vu vous et Miss Granger baguette levée contre Malfoy?

-Il nous a menacé, répondit Harry.

-C'est faux professeur, ce ne sont que des mensonges!

-Silence vous deux, coupa le professeur de métamorphose, Miss Granger, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous. Est-ce vrai ce que Potter a dit?

-Oui professeur, répondit-elle.

-Bien, dans ce cas je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer 10 points à Gryffondor pour chacun de vous trois...

-Mais professeur..., commença Ron mais il fut lui-même coupé par la directrice de Gryffondor.

-Ne me coupez pas Weasley. Comme je disais, je déduis donc 30 points à Gryffondor et 30 points à serpentard... ne me coupez pas non plus Malfoy. Soyez heureux que je ne vous mette pas d'heures de retenue car nous avons des invités. Mais que cela ne se reproduisent!

-Oui professeur, répondirent en coeur Hermione, Ron et Harry.

-Allez maintenant en cours si vous ne voulez pas être en retard!

Puis elle tourna les talons et sortit de la grande salle.

Les trois amis prirent alors leurs affaires et se dirigèrent eux aussi vers la sortie. En passant devant la table des serpentards où les quelques élèves qui restaient se levaient, Hermione, qui tenait sa pile de livres, percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet et tous ses livres tombèrent.

-Parrrdon, s'empressa de dire une voix roque avec un drôle d'accent.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit cette dernière en levant les yeux pour voir qui était la personne.

Il s'agissait de Viktor Krum.

Ron et Harry qui constatèrent qu'Hermione ne les suivait plus, retournèrent en arrière et la virent penché sur le sol avec quelqu'un d'autre qui l'aidait à ramasser ses livres.

-Mais c'est Viktor Krum! s'écria Ron. Non, je ne peux pas y aller, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit, il se moquerait de moi à cause de Malfoy...

-Fait ce que tu veux mais moi je vais aider Hermione, répondit Harry. Reste ici, je reviens!

Hermione, après avoir ramassé tous ses livres avec l'aide de Viktor, lui dit merci tout en se relevant.

-De... de rrrrien, répondit-il en bégayant. C'est... c'était de ma faute si tes livrrres sont tombés...

Hermione constata qu'il paraissait très gêné et qu'il...fuyait son regard?

-_Il doit simplement être gêné de m'avoir bousculé et il n'est pas rassuré car il a peur de faire des erreurs en parlant. C'est vrai, l'anglais n'est pas sa langue maternelle._

Mais ses pensées furent très vite oubliées quand elle entendit une voix dire :

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Krum. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine comme tu as pu le constater avant. C'est une sang impure, finit par dire Malfoy.

Krum, dont le visage passa de la timidité à la colère, voulut lui clouer le museau, mais il fut devancé par Harry :

-Pourquoi tu veux toujours chercher les ennuis Malfoy? Tu n'as pas entendu ce que Mac Gonagal a dit? Ou tu cherches à te ridiculiser devant tes amis et tes invités? Non, ne me répond pas, j'en est assez d'entendre ta voix. Viens Hermione, on s'en va.

Il prit le bras d'Hermione et l'entraîna avec lui vers la sortit. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et vit avec surprise que Krum regardait Malfoy... avec colère?

Mais elle ferma vite sa bouche qui s'était entrouverte devant ce spectacle quand elle vit ce dernier regarder dans sa direction. Elle lui décocha alors un sourire, puis se retourna à nouveau pour aller vers son cours de potion.

-_Cette journée commence à merveille_, se dit-elle.

* * *

Bon ben voilà le second chapitre, qui est en faite le premier car le premier que j'ai posté était le prologue. Vous me suivez? Lol. 

SVP, laissez moi des **reviews**, ça aide vraiment!

Celles que j'ai reçu pour le moment mon toutes aidées!

Partagez vos idées et vos impressions avec moi!

Merci d'avance!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, ni aucun des personnages.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Résumé :** Les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang sont arrivés et le tournoi des trois sorciers va commencer. Le meilleur attrapeur au monde est littéralement tombé sous le charme d'une jeune Gryffondor. Pour parvenir à la séduire, il va se faire aider par un certain serpentard... qui semble lui aussi avoir un grand intérêt pour la jeune fille.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**_Angel-A : _**Encore une fois merci! Je suis contente que le chapitre 1 t'ait aussi plu que le prologue. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu verras bien dans les autres chapitres (pas celui-là) que Ron est très très attaché à Hermione. Au faite, ton pseudo c'est le titre du film de Luc Besson avec Jamel Debouzze? Moi je suis trop fan de ce gars, il est trop drôle!

Bisous !

**_Lili : _**Ta review m'a fait hyper super méga plaisir! Je ne pensais pas que ma fic soit bien et encore moins de bonne qualité vu que c'est ma première! C'est avec des commentaires comme cela que j'ai l'envie de continuer cette histoire!

Merci et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année!

**_Sandiane : _**Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tus penses que ma story a bien commencé, moi qui pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une catastrophe, lol. Je tiens à m'excuser pour la longueur de mes chapitres mais bon, je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration en ce moment et je suis assez pressée à cause des fêtes de fin d'année! Mais bon, quand les vac' seront terminées, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais poster un chapitre chaque semaine et donc la longueur ne s'améliorera pas trop. Je vais essayer de faire un effort, mais je ne te promet rien (je ne sais pas si ce chapitre s'améliore en longueur, dis-le moi, stp)! Zibou et miçii pour ta review!

**_Yoko :_** Lol, ma question sur les couples pourrait paraître stupide puisque j'ai posté cette fic sous Hermione/Draco, mais en faite au départ j'aurais voulu faire une fic Hermione/Viktor. Puis, comme j'adore aussi le coupe HG/DM, j'ai hésité. J'ai décidé de demander l'avis des gens et je l'ai posté sous DM/HG car je sais qu'il y a beaucoup plus d'adeptes à ce couple! Voilà pourquoi. La fic sera avec le couple que tu aimes tant (mais il y aura peut-être un tout petit peu de Hermione/Viktor). Bisous et Merci!

**_LunDer : _**Je suis vraiment désolée! J'écris vite et je ne me relis que partiellement, donc c'est pourquoi il y a : des mots qui sont collés, des fautes de grammaires et des phrases qui ne veulent rien dire! lol. En plus, j'utilise Word Pad comme logiciel de traitement de texte et il ne corrige pas les erreurs, snifff. Mais j'essayerai de faire plus attention et si mes fautes sont trop énormes, tu peux toujours me le dire. En tout cas, merci pour ta review! Bizzzz

**_Estelle01 : _**C'est super sympa de m'avoir laissé un commentaire, merci! Et je suis contente que tu as aimé et que tu en veux plus, lol. Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas si la suite va te plaire. Tu peux toujours me le dire dans une review, lol!

**_LiLianne-Potter : _**Lol, tu me fais trop rire toi! Mais je tiens quant même à te dire pardon car il y aura un tout tout tout petit peu du couple Viktor/Mione, sorry! Mais t'inquiète pas, Dray va reprendre la situation en main lol! Et tu n'as pas tellement soutenue le couple HG/VK, tu t'es bien rattrapée à la fin! Je vois que tu es une fan de Draco/Hermione, non? lol

Merci beaucoup pour me soutenir de la sorte (surtout avec toutes les fautes de frappe que je fais, lol). Je vais essayer de pas trop te décevoir pour la suite (hum hum, essayer, c'est pas sûr) et je te demande pardon car ton PS je sais pas si je pourrais le réalisé car justement à cause des fêtes, je suis super pressée, lol! Mais je vais par contre essayer de faire les chapitres plus long (car c'est vrai qu'ils sont courts, on m'a déjà fait la remarque).

Bon, je te laisse et te fais de gros bisous! Laisse une review pour ce chapitre STP, c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire et de te répondre...

**_Lirra : _**Miçii beaucoup pour ta gentil review! Je n'imaginais pas que ma story plairait à tant de monde! Ben voilà la suite, j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas! Ciao ciao!

**_hanvu : _**J'ai lu ta fic et elle est super! J'ai trop adoré quand Hermione a cloué le bec de Draco dans le chapitre 2! Trop fort! En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, je suis contente que ma fic te plais, surtout en voyant la qualité de la tienne! Et désolé de t'avoir fait attendre! Zibous!

**_'tite mione : _**Merci beaucoup et bonne fêtes de fin d'année à toi aussi! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira... Moi aussi j'adore le couple Draco/'Mione, mais j'en aime d'autres aussi (du style Viktor/Hermione ou Severus/Hermione). Bisous!

**_Poupoux : _**Thank you! J'suis heureuse que le début t'ait plu! Et comme tu dis, c'est ma première fic et je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait super. En espérant que ce chapitre va te plaire, j'te fais de gros bibis!

**_Love-pingo : _**Ca me fait très plaisir que tu apprécies mon histoire qui est loin d'être parfaite! En ce moment je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'aller lire des fanfics, mais je te promet que je lirais la tienne quand j'aurais le temps. En tout cas, j'ai lu le résumé et le thème me plait vraiment.

Merci beaucoup et bisous!

**_VanBella : _**Miçii beaucoup pour ton com', j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Zibou!

* * *

**Coup de foudre à Poudlard**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le plan de Draco**

* * *

A la fin des cours, Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour rendre les livres, ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire le matin à cause de certains évènements. Une fois cette tâche accomplis, elle alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, de la bibliothèque, pour faire ces devoirs.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer car les paroles d'un certain serpentard lui revenait à l'esprit. Elle ne le montrait pas mais à chaque fois qu'on l'a traité de sang de bourbe ou de sang impur, ça lui faisait mal. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle appartenait à une race inférieur qui ne devrait même pas exister.

Cela lui rappela la chambre des secrets en seconde année...

Elle secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité et commença sa dissertation en Histoire de la magie sur Bred le Gris, le loup-garou le plus meurtrier de tous les temps.

Elle avait presque finit son devoir quand soudain des gloussements se firent entendre dans la bibliothèque. Elle les ignora et continua à travailler. Mais très vite ces gloussements accompagnés de chuchotements et de rires commencèrent vraiment à l'énerver au point où elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer.

Elle leva enfin la tête pour voir d'où provenait tout ce bruit. C'était un groupe de filles composé de sixième et de septième années et provenant des différentes maisons de Poudlard, qui provoquait ce bouquant. Elles étaient cachées derrière des étagères remplies de livres.

Hermione constata que certaines filles regardaient entre les livres et que d'autres se penchaient tout simplement pour observer quelque chose.

-_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle regarde ces idiotes!_ pensa-t-elle._ La bibliothèque est un lieu de calme, non de Dieu! On ne peut même plus s'entendre penser dans tout ce bruit!_

Elle tourna alors sa tête dans la direction où les autres filles espionnaient. A une table au fond de la bibliothèque était assis toute seule une personne qui lisait tranquillement un livre et qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde dérangé par les gloussements des jeunes filles.

Hermione ne pouvait pas la voir car la tête de cette personne était cachée par le gros livre qu'elle lisait. Enfin, la personne posa son bouquin sur la table et ce mouvement fut suivi immédiatement de murmures encore plus effrénés. Hermione comprit alors ce qui avait provoqué l'hystérie des jeunes étudiantes.

Viktor Krum se trouvait dans la bibliothèque.

-_Je dois déjà subir la passion de Ron pour ce garçon, et maintenant voilà que je ne peux même plus travailler à la bibliothèque, encore une fois à cause de lui! _se dit-elle. _Mais non, qu'est-ce que je dit? Ce n'est pas de sa faute. En plus il a été gentil ce matin lorsqu'il m'a aidé à ramasser mes livres..._

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa pensée car elle se rendit compte que depuis un moment elle observait Krum et que lui aussi la regardait.

Elle détourna rapidement son regard du sien pour le poser sur son parchemin et ses joues se mirent à rougir.

-_J'ai l'air intelligente maintenant à le regarder comme si j'étais l'une de ses idiotes de fan..._

Elle entendit alors la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir, mais elle n'osa pas lever la tête pour voir qui était rentré. En effet, Viktor Krum se trouvait près de l'entrée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se décida quant même à regarder.

Malfoy et ses deux "gardes du corps" s'étaient assis à la table de Krum. Le blond et le joueur de Quidditch semblaient avoir une conversation.

Puis à nouveau le regard de Krum se leva pour se poser sur elle, mais cette fois-ci elle était préparée et elle baissa la tête avant qu'il ne puisse voir qu'elle observait leur "entretient".

* * *

Draco Malfoy vit le regard de Krum se poser sur Granger et y restait un bon moment. Il l'a regarda aussi à son tour pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de l'attrapeur. Mais il n'y avais rien de spécial avec Granger. Pas de pustules sur son visage, ni de nez rallongé. Enfin, tien qui ne puisse expliqué le comportement de Krum.

Tout à coup, le blond eu un déclique.

-_Ce pourrait-il que Krum soit... intéressé par Granger? Non, impossible. Elle n'a rien de spécial cette fille, c'est une sang de bourbe! Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie... Qu'est-ce que je raconte! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive depuis le début de cette année. D'abord je n'arrête pas de penser à cette saletée de moldue et maintenant je l'a trouve jolie? Sans parler du rêve que j'ai fait hier soir... Je préfère plus y penser._

_Mais il la regarde encore cet idiot! Il doit vraiment être amoureux d'elle ce con... Mais pour qui il se prend celui là? Il croit avoir une chance avec Hermione? Ah! Laissez moi rire, elle est beaucoup trop bien pour lui. Mais je déraille vraiment! Je ne vais vraiment pas bien pour l'appeler par son prénom! Je suis sûr que Granger y est pour quelque chose...elle a du me jeter un sort pour se venger!_

-Euh... Malfoy?

Une voix le ramena de son nuage. Draco regarda qui l'avait appelé. C'était Krum. Il ne regardait plus Granger?

Malfoy vit alors que Granger n'était plus à sa place et donc elle était partie. Il eu comme...un pincement au coeur?

-Quoi? dit-il en essayant de cacher son énervement qu'il avait contre Granger pour lui faire ressentir toutes ces émotions.

-Je voulais savoirrr... quel est le prrrénom de la fille avec qui tu t'es disputé ce matin et qui était assis à la table là-bas, dit le bulgare timidement.

Les suspicions de Malfoy étaient donc vraies. Krum aimait Granger.

-Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger, dit-il d'un ton sec. Pourquoi veux tu savoir cela?

-Euh... pourrrrr rrrrien, répondit-il, un peu gêné. C'est juste que quand je l'ai vu pourrr le prrremièrrre fois, son rrregarrrd... ma captivé, dit-il en rougissant. Je l'a trrrouve trrrès jolie et... et puis voilà. En faite, je ne sais même pas pourrrquoi je suis atirrrré parrr elle, finit-il, rouge comme un pivoine

-_On est deux mon pote, _pensa Draco.

Il réfléchit à quoi répondre au garçon de Durmstrang quand soudain une idée lui passa derrière la tête.

-Je peux t'aider à ce que les sentiments que tu éprouves pour elle soit réciproques. Rayon filles, je m'y connais et je sais ce qui leur fait plaisir. Je peux t'assurer que si tu suis mes conseilles, tu sortiras avec Granger avant Noël.

-C'est vrrrrai? Tu m'aiderrras à la séduirrre? demanda un Viktor rempli d'espoir.

-Mais oui, fais moi confiance.

-Merrrci beaucoup Malfoy! dit Krum souriant. Bon je vais aller manger. Tu me dirrras ton plan pendant le dîner. A plus tarrrd!

Il se leva, prit son livre et son sac, puis sortit de la bibliothèque.

Le sourire amical que Malfoy avait affiché pour Krum fut vite remplacé par un sourire rempli de mauvaises intentions.

-_Quel idiot ce Krum! Ce n'est qu'un tas de muscles sans cervelle! Comme si j'allais le laisser draguer ma petite lionne... Et voilà, je déraille à nouveau! Si je ne me connaissais pas si bien, je pourrais presque croire que j'ai bu un filtre d'amour!_

_Mais en tout cas, une chose est sûre : Granger ne sera jamais à Krum, parole de Malfoy!_

Avec ça, il se leva et sortit à son tour de la bibliothèque suivi de ses deux gorilles.

* * *

Hermione s'installa à la table des Gryffondor où Ron et Harry étaient déjà assis et mangeaient silencieusement. Ron leva la tête et lui demanda, la bouche pleine, d'où elle venait.

-De la bibliothèque, j'ai déposé mes livres et j'ai fait ma dissertation pour le professeur Binns. Je vous conseille d'en faire de même si ce n'est pas déjà fait, il faut le rendre dans deux jours, finit-elle en se prenant une part de pizza.

-Euh...justement 'Mione..., commença Ron. Tu pourrais pas nous passer ta rédaction pour qu'on copie... avant que tu dises non, penses à ce qui c'est passé ce matin! Je n'arrête pas d'y penser et je ne pourrais jamais me concentrer!

En disant cela, il regarda Hermione avec des yeux suppliants. Cette dernière prit le temps de la réflexion et lui répondit.

-C'est d'accord, je comprend pour toi, mais pourquoi je devrais donner mon devoir à Harry? Il n'a rien eu que je sache?

-Mais si, mais si, depuis ce matin il me soutiens moralement, répliqua le rouquin. La preuve, en potion il a fait perdre 5 points à Gryffondor parce qu'il voulait me remonter le moral et qu'il ne suivait pas les cours.

-Ok, ok. Mais c'est la dernière fois!

-Merci beaucoup, Hermione! dit Harry. Au faite, continua-t-il, la sélection des champions se produit quel jour?

-Hum, dans quatre jours je crois, répondit Ron en se resservant de la pizza. C'est dommage que la potion de vieillissement de Fred et Georges n'ai pas fonctionné. Sinon, moi j'aurais tenté ma chance. Pas toi Harry?

Mais Hermione ne laissa pas l'intéressé répondre.

-Comment peux-tu penser à vouloir participer à ce tournoi? Tu ne connais pas assez de sortilèges pour t'en sortir et puis j'ai lu dans "L'Histoire de Poudlard" que le tournoi a été interdit à cause du trop grand nombre de morts! Cette année, si le tournoi est de nouveau autorisé par le Ministère de la Magie, c'est parce que de nombreuses mesures de sécurité ont été mises en place ET parce qu'il y a une limite d'âge.

Ron ne répondit rien car il savait qu'elle avait raison.

Ils se remirent ensuite à manger. Ils avaient presque fini leur repas quand Harry perturba le silence qui régnait autour des trois amis.

-Regardez Malfoy, on dirait qu'il complote avec ses deux chiens de garde. Avec le sourire qu'il affiche sur son visage, je suis sûr qu'il prépare un mauvais coup. Je vous conseille de restez sur vos gardes mes amis, conclut-il d'un ton des plus sérieux.

-Tu as raison Harry, dit l'autre garçon en observant Malfoy qui dialoguait toujours, ou plutôt qui monologuait avec Crabbe et Goyle. Il veut sûrement se venger pour se matin. Il ne m'a pas assez ridiculisé pourtant? Je me suis fait avoir une fois, mais ça ne se reproduira pas!

Hermione écouta l'échange entre ses deux meilleurs amis et observa en même temps Malfoy. Ca lui rappela l'épisode de la bibliothèque il n'y a même pas une heure. Elle se rappela que après avoir baissé la tête pour ne pas être de nouveau repéré par Krum, elle avait vite fini les quelques lignes qui lui restait de son devoir. Elle avait rangé alors ses affaires dans son sac, s'était levée et quand elle avait dû passer devant la table qu'elle essayait d'ignorer depuis un bon moment, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un bref coup d'oeil.

Krum n'avait pas semblé la regarder, mais il avait été plutôt très captivé par son livre. En effet son nez y été collé. Mais ce qui l'avait déroutée le plus fut Malfoy.

Il avait paru perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il était en transe. Son regard avait erré dans le néant.

Elle avait détourné les yeux et était sortie de la bibliothèque.

-_Bizarre,_ s'était-elle dit,_ depuis quand Malfoy est-il un rêvasseur? Et qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de regarder à ma table? Attend, j'ai dit à ma table! Ca veut dire qu'il m'observait... mais pourquoi? _

_Mais non, je suis sotte. Comme si Malfoy me regarderait alors que je le répugne à cause de mon sang "impur"... Il fixait simplement un point dans l'espace qui se trouvait près de ma table. Il faut que j'arrête de me faire des histoires!_

C'est vrai que Malfoy avait agit d'une drôle de façon à la bibliothèque.

Elle fut vite sortit de ses rêveries, quand elle entendit Harry reparler.

-Il parle avec Krum maintenant. _Dans son oreille en plus!_ Il ne veut pas qu'on les entende, ça c'est sûr! Ah, et son sourire, je me ferais un plaisir de lui l'effacer!

Personne ne dit rien. Ils continuèrent à observer en douce le dialogue entre Krum et Malfoy, sans pour autant parvenir à entendre quoi que ce soit. Autour d'eux le bruit des conversations fusait dans tous les sens.

-Je pense que Malfoy complote sur nous, dit enfin Hermione.

-Et comment tu sais ça? demanda Ron.

-C'est simple, observe le bien. Tu ne remarques pas quelque chose?

-Euh...non. Tu as vu quelque chose toi, Harry?

-Oui, et elle a raison, dit Harry d'un ton grave.

Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui demanda si elle pensait que c'était sérieux.

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin, cria Ron, énervé. Qu'est-ce que je devrais voir?

-Tu devrais t'acheter des lunettes Ronald Weasley, dit Hermione, agacé à son tour.

-Ils nous observent, répondit Harry. Toutes les minutes, soit l'un, soit l'autre jettent des coups d'oeil dans notre direction. Quoi que Krum ne l'a fait que deux fois.

Ron observa le ménage de son idole et de son ennemi avec plus de concentration.

-Vous avez raison, s'écria-t-il enfin. Mais est-ce que vous croyez que Krum s'allierait avec Malfoy pour nous faire du mal? Moi je suis sûr que Krum ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, donc ça ne peut pas être ça! Il ne compatirait jamais avec Malfoy pour faire quelque chose de cruel!

Il regarda ses amis, chacun à tour de rôle, une façon silencieuse de leur demander leurs avis.

-Ah, je sais ce que cet abruti veut faire! cria-t-il soudainement, tout en se frappant le front d'une main. Il veut nous montrer que Krum est devenu son ami pour nous rendre jaloux! Oh le sal... !

-Je pense que c'est ça, coupa Harry. Il veut simplement qu'on l'envie.

Hermione l'approuva et se remit à manger, suivie des deux garçons. Ils oublièrent en mangeant ce petit incident.

A la table des serpentard, Malfoy était aux anges : son plan était en place, Krum était tombé dans le panneau, croyant qu'il voulait l'aider à séduire Granger. Mais ce que le sportif ne savait pas, c'est que s'il suivait ses conseils, l'effet contraire se produira : la jeune fille ne voudra plus jamais le voir. Elle sera tellement horrifiée par le comportement complètement déplacé du célèbre attrapeur qu'elle courra dans les bras du premier venu pour se consoler.

-_Ou dans les bras de son pire ennemi_, pensa-t-il tout en affichant un sourire sournois sur son visage...

-Bon, je monte me coucher, bonne nuit les garçons!

-Merci et bonne nuit à toi aussi, répondit Harry.

-Ouais, bonne nuit 'Mione, dit Ron à son tour tout en s'étirant.

La jeune Gryffondor alla dans son dortoir, se changea et rentra dans son lit.

-Ca a été une longue journée, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Hermione? demanda sa voisine de chambre, une certaine rouquine, soeur de son meilleur ami.

-Hein? euh...rien du tout. Bonne nuit Ginny.

-Bonne nuit Hermione.

Hermione tenta de s'endormir, en vain. Trop d'évènements s'étaient produits aujourd'hui. D'abord la dispute avec Malfoy ce matin, ensuite l'impression que Krum l'évitait pour aucune raison apparente puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas, et enfin le comportement étrange de celui qui avait causé la bagarre.

-_Cette journée a été mouvementée, mais demain est un autre jour et je suis sûre que tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes._

Au bout d'une heure, elle s'endormit enfin, insouciante de ce que demain lui réservait en réalité...

* * *

Voilà le chapitre deux! J'espère qu'il vous a plu!

Pour la longueur, ça va? Ou faut encore le double? lol

Normalement j'aurais arrêté ma fic après l'épisode de la bibliothèque, mais j'ai promis que je ferais des efforts sur la longueur!

**_REVIEWS!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, ni aucun des personnages.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Résumé :** Les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang sont arrivés et le tournoi des trois sorciers va commencer. Le meilleur attrapeur au monde est littéralement tombé sous le charme d'une jeune Gryffondor. Pour parvenir à la séduire, il va se faire aider par un certain serpentard... qui semble lui aussi avoir un grand intérêt pour la jeune fille.

**Dsl, mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews! Alors je dis merci pour toutes vos reviews, merci pour me rappeler que je suis mauvaise en français lol et merci de me soutenir :**

**_angebleu : _dsl pour l'attente et merci!**

**_flo _: Sorry pour le délais (plus d'un mois, je sais, je suis nulle, mais je me justifie à la fin de ce chapitre) et miçii! Zibou!**

**_chalia90 _: Ca m'a trop fait marrer quand j'ai vu que tu as appelé Hermione Hermy. Ca me fait repenser au livre 5, _L'ordre du phénix_, quand Graup demande à Hermione "_Hermy, où Hanger?". _Moi en tout cas ça m'a fait trop rire cette phrase (je sais, je suis un cas unique lol)!**

**_Angel-A _: Merci bcp! Et vive M. Jamel Debouzze! mdr**

**_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell _: Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plait! Merci!**

**_setsuko _: tout d'abord merci pour ta review, ensuite je voulais te dire que je sais que Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons sont des écoles mixtes, mais uniquement dans le livre. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu le film, sinon tu comprendrais pourquoi je n'ai mis dans Beauxbâtons que des filles et dans Durmstrang que des garçons. Et puis j'ai décidé de ne pas en faire des écoles mixtes par commodité, car c'est lourd de répéter à chaque fois "les élèves de Durmstrang, les élèves de Beauxbâtons". Je préfère dire "les jeunes filles de..., les jeunes hommes de ...". Voilà, c'est tout lol!**

**_lili _: Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir! merci.**

**_'tite mione _: Bin on dirait bien que Malfoy est amoureux d'Hermione, ou peut-être qu'il n'est tout simplement qu'attiré par elle, à toi de voir et à moi de te révéler la suite! lol**

**_Rose Halliwell : _"Ils oublièrent en mangeant ce petit incident". Je ne vois pas la faute, dsl. Peut-être que j'aurais du mettre des virgules : "Ils oublièrent, en mangeant, ce petit incident". C'est gentil de me montrer mes fautes, ça prouve que tu as lu attentivement, mais peux-tu me corriger stp? merci en tout cas pour ta review! Elle m'a fait plaisir!**

**_hanvu _: Merci, je suis touchée! J'espère que dans ce chapitre tu oublieras encore mes fautes car je crois qu'elles vont prendre de l'ampleur! lol. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes!**

**_Darkim the queen of konery _: Je suis touchée par ton commentaire. Je ne pensais pas que ma fic serait original. Mais si tu le dis... lol. Merci bcp! xXx**

**_Poupoux _: Ca va, je suis pas si nulle que ça en français puisque, comme tu me l'as dit, je n'écris pas en langage sms! Mais ça va bientôt commencer je le sens... non, je plaisante! Bisous!**

**_LiLianne-Potter_ : Bin je te dis hyper super extra mega merci pour ta longue et trop drôle review! Alors je vais essayer de te répondre point par point pour ne rien oublier (bien que tu n'as pas vraiment posé de question lol). Alors tout d'abord je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu autant que les autres! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas que tu sois folle, lol. Plutôt une grande comique! Je te remercie aussi de prendre en considération le couple Hermione/Viktor et de ne pas t'évanouir à chaque mention de ce couple. **

**Comme tu peux le voir, moi aussi je suis devenue une spécialiste du retard grâce à tes conseils!**

**Et enfin, pour ce qui est de "ma petite lionne", c'est un délire personnel (comme quoi t'es pas toute seule dans le monde des conneries, mdr!).**

**_Love-pingo _: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que ce chapitre sera toujours d'une bonne longueur!**

**_Estelle01 _: Encore une fois merci! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps! Pardon!**

**_nynousette _: Miçi à toi! Heureuse que le début te plait! Bisous bisous!**

* * *

**Coup de foudre à Poudlard**

* * *

**Chapitre3 : La sélection des champions, ou Coup de tête à Poudlard**

* * *

Pour Hermione, la journée s'était très bien passée. Tout d'abord, son devoir de métamorphose, qu'elle avait composé il y a une semaine de cela, avait obtenu la note maximale. Ensuite, elle avait fait gagner 20 points à Gryffondor grâce à un exercice pratique en enchantement. Et enfin, aucun incident particulier ne s'était produit.

Elle et ses deux amis avaient maintenant fini les cours et se rendaient dans la grande salle. En effet, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient du temps libre, ils allaient voir la coupe de feu, ou plutôt les élèves qui y déposaient leur nom.

Hermione ne trouvait pas le fait d'observer des candidats "s'inscrire" très passionnant, mais malheureusement, Harry et surtout Ron la suppliait toujours de venir. Cela lui refit penser à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec ce dernier quelques minutes auparavant :

-_Tu viens Hermione? dit Ron. On va voir les participants du tournoi._

_-Non merci. On y était déjà ce matin et après le déjeuner. Sans parler que hier on y était pendant notre pause de 14 heures à 15 heures! De plus, j'ai des devoirs à faire, conclut-elle._

_-T'es pas drôle 'Mione. Hier j'avais pas le moral à cause de cet imbécile de Malfoy, alors j'ai pas réussi, en voyant les concurrents, à... rêver._

_Hermione le dévisagea d'un regard perplexe._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu n'as pas réussi à rêver de quoi?_

_-Euh...que... que je participais au tournoi, dit-il en balbutiant et en rougissant._

_-Pfff, Ronald, combien de fois je dois te le dire, tu ne peux pas t'inscrire car les épreuves..._

_Il la coupa dans son élan._

_-Oui, oui, je sais. Mais on a le droit de rêver, non? _

_-Bon, si vous avez fini votre petit dialogue, je pense qu'on devrait se rendre à la grande salle pour voir si quelques Gryffondors vont déposer leur nom, intervint Harry._

_-Tu as raison, Harry. Tout compte fait, je viens quant même. On pourra de cette façon encourager nos camarades de maison, dit la jeune fille._

_-C'est vrai! répliqua à son tour le rouquin. On doit être solidaire! Et puis, ajouta-t-il, d'autres participants de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang vont venir mettre leur nom dans la coupe, je suis curieux de savoir qui va participer..._

Hermione avait très bien compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. Viktor Krum n'avait pas encore déposé son nom et Ron, étant un fan inconditionnel, ne voulait rater l'inscription de son héros pour rien au monde.

Il n'avait pas exprimé cette envie explicitement de peur d'énerver à nouveau Hermione.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés tous trois dans la grande salle. Les garçons restèrent au milieu de la salle pour observer la coupe, quant à Hermione, elle s'assit sur un banc et sortit un livre sur l'esclavage des elfes de maison, un sujet qui commençait vraiment à la toucher...

Elle se mit à lire, malgré le vacarme et les acclamations des étudiants. Elle ne s'arrêta que, au contraire, lorsqu'un silence assourdissant se répandit dans la pièce. Pas un seul murmure ne se fit entendre.

Elle releva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait.

Un garçon imposant avait pénétré dans la salle et s'avançait à grand pas vers la coupe de feu. Il s'agissait de Krum. Karkaroff ainsi qu'un camarade étaient aussi là, mais ils étaient restés à l'entrée.

Le bulgare passa la limite d'âge et mit un bout de parchemin dans la coupe. Au même moment, il tourna la tête vers Hermione et la regarda quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Hermione ne pas pu s'empêcher de retourner le regard du jeune homme et elle ne réussi pas non plus à stopper un léger sourire de se former sur ses lèvres.

Elle s'avoua que le regard du jeune attrapeur était très captivant et mystérieux. Mais elle chassa très vite cette idée de la tête.

Après le départ de l'attrapeur, les discussions fusèrent de plus belles. Personne ne semblait avoir vu l'échange entre Viktor et Hermione.

Personne, sauf un beau garçon blond dont les traits étaient étrangement crispés... il sortit à son tour de la salle.

Hermione se leva quelques minutes après le départ de Krum. Elle se dirigea vers Ron et Harry pour leur dire, ou plutôt leur crier qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque car il y avait trop de bruit pour se concentrer. Mais ils ne prêtèrent guère attention à ce qu'elle disait et hochèrent simplement la tête.

Elle s'en alla alors, résignée, et maudissant les garçons, le tournoi des trois sorciers et le Quidditch.

-Ils n'ont que ça dans la tête, marmonna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la bibliothèque.

Elle vit du coin de l'oeil en entrant Krum et Malfoy assit de nouveau à la même table que la veille.

-_On dirait vraiment que ces deux sont amis! _pensa-t-elle. _Ils ne se lâchent plus! Et depuis quand Malfoy vient-il tous les jours à la bibliothèque? _

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

_-Bon, je vais m'asseoir le plus loin possible de ces deux, surtout que la troupe de fans Viktorienne ne va pas tarder à débarquer._

Elle alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la salle, à un endroit caché par des étagères de livres, et elle commença ses devoirs, ou plutôt les revérifia. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, elle regarda dans son agenda si par hasard elle n'avait pas une dissertation sur les effets du dictame à rendre à Rogue ou encore un commentaire sur la révolte des gobelins pour le professeur Binns. Mais elle avait tellement pris de l'avance sur ses devoirs que même la rédaction qu'elle devait rendre dans deux mois à Maugrey, sur les trois sorts impardonnables, était finie depuis la veille.

-_Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant. Chercher quelques livres à lire je suppose. J'ai bientôt fini mon livre "L'esclavage des elfes de maison au XII e siècle". Je trouve vraiment horrible ce que les gens faisaient aux elfes à cette époque! Et de nos jour ça n'a pas changé! Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne ne veux faire quelque chose contre ça._

Elle se mit alors à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

_-Je sais! Je n'ai qu'à fonder une association contre l'esclavage des elfes de maison! Mais il me faut d'abord approfondir mes recherches._

Avec cette nouvelle idée en tête, la jeune fille se leva et chercha le rayon qui pourrait l'aider pour sa quête de justice. Elle le trouva très facilement pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle connaissait le bibliothèque par coeur.

Elle regarda ensuite les différents livres pour trouver celui qui ferait son bonheur.

_"Les vampires en Transylvanie" _

_-Non sûrement pas. _

_"Comment domestiquer les gnomes de jardin en dix leçons" _

_-Non plus. _

_"Les dragons au Moyen-Âge" _

_-Déjà lu. _

_"La vie des elfes de maison, de Merlin à nos jours" _

_-Voilà ce qu'il me faut!_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle sortit le livre de l'étagère et s'apprêta à lire son résumé quand soudain elle sentit une petite tape sur son épaule.

* * *

-Tu es sûrrrrr? demanda une voix avec un drôle d'accent.

-Mais oui, fais moi confiance! répondit une autre voix masculine. Je connais Granger, Krum. Elle est tellement fan de ses livres qu'elle dort avec la nuit! Si tu fais ce que je te dis, elle verra que tu as les mêmes centres d'intérêts qu'elle et elle tombera dans tes bras littéralement!

-Peut-êtrrrrre, dit Krum puisqu'il s'agissait bien de lui, mais tu ne crrrois pas que c'est un peu rrrude de lui arrrrracher un livrrre des mains?

Il se redressa sur sa chaise pour mieux regarder l'autre garçon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit calmement l'autre personne, un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage, les filles adorent les hommes qui sont sûrs d'eux.

Le jeune homme regarda alors en direction de Hermione et reprit :

-Allez vas-y, c'est le bon moment, elle est entrain de chercher un livre!

-Tout ira bien, finit-il par dire. Parole de Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione se retourna doucement pour voir qui l'avait touché. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec...

-_Krum_, murmura-t-elle de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Le garçon semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais pourtant restait silencieux. En voyant son hésitation, Hermione, en respirant un bon coup, se décida à prendre la parole.

-Je...je peux faire quelque chose pour toi? demanda-t-elle, gênée.

Elle se sentit légèrement rougir. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette soudaine timidité.

-_C'est simple_, se dit-elle. _Hier je me suis pratiquement jetée sur lui dans la grande salle après le petit déjeuner, ensuite à la bibliothèque il m'a vu le regarder comme une idiote, et aujourd'hui, après qu'il est mis son nom dans la coupe, il a encore fallu que nos regards se croisent et que je lui souris sottement. Mais je ne suis pas la seule coupable! Je suis sûre que lui aussi me regardait, donc on est quitte. _

_Pfff! Je me fais vraiment peur. Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de dire! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais intéressait par lui ou lui par moi._

Elle revint à la réalité quand Krum lui répondit d'un ton hésitant :

-Je... j'aurrrais besoin de...de ce livrrre pourrr fairrre un devoirrrr.

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre. Il prit le livre que la fille tenait et le lui enleva des mains.

-Merrrci, c'est gentil, enchaîna-t-il.

Son teint était devenu rose vif à partir du moment où il avait commencé à lui parler et Hermione ne put que lui dire un petit "de rien".

Puis Krum, ainsi que son livre, s'en allèrent vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

Hermione, encore toute étonnée, le regarda partir sans mot. Il alla à la rencontre de Malfoy qui semblait être très heureux à l'expression de son visage.

Quand ils furent tous deux sortis, elle reprit ses esprits et repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-_Mais il ne manque pas de culot celui-là! Pour qui il se prend? ce n'est pas parce qu'il est célèbre qu'il doit faire tout ce que bon lui semble! Et moi, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans mon livre? _

Elle s'arrêta dans sa réflexion.

-_Mais attend! Krum a pris ce livre! Ce livre qui parle des elfes de maison! Ca veut dire... ça veut dire que je ne suis pas la seule à m'intéressait à leur triste sort! Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur lui! Ron avait raison, c'est un type bien. _

* * *

Un peu plus loin, un séduisant garçon savourait sa première petite victoire.

-_Ah, je suis trop fort! Pauvre Viktor, lui qui croit que je veux l'aider, il s'est ridiculisé devant Granger!_ pensa-t-il en riant intérieurement. _Je me rappellerais toujours de la tête qu'a fait cette fille! Bon, le plan A a bien fonctionné. Maintenant, passons au plan B. Si je me rappelle bien, je dois intervenir dans ce plan... _

Un sourire machiavélique apparu alors sur le visage de Malfoy.

_-Parfait._

Mais il était loin de se douter que son "plan A" n'avait pas pris la tournure qu'il aurait désirée.

En effet, plus tard dans la nuit, une jeune fille couchée dans son lit pensait au tournoi des trois sorciers et à une célébrité.

-_Demain, les trois champions seront choisis. Je me demande qui ils seront. Pour Poudlard, j'espère que c'est quelqu'un de Gryffondor. Je ne peux pas dire pour Beauxbâtons, je ne connais personne. Quant à Durmstrang, je ne connais pas grand monde non plus, mais... mais je parierais sur Krum._

En pensa cela, ses joues se mirent à rosir, ce qui lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps.

-_Bin quoi, je suis simplement objective! Krum est indigné, comme moi, de l'esclavage des elfes de maison, il est intelligent (je le suppose car il est souvent à la bibliothèque entrain de lire) et puis on peut dire qu'il a beaucoup d'atouts physiques_, pensa-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle. _Enfin voilà, il a tout pour être un champion. Je pense d'ailleurs que je devrais lui parler. Euh, histoire de récupérer mon livre bien sûr, et peut-être aussi au passage connaître son avis sur l'esclavage de ces pauvres créatures! Mais il faudrait que Malfoy ne pointe pas son joli nez quand j'irais lui parler._

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants dans sa réflexion, puis repris.

-_Son joli nez! Je vais commencer par croire qu'on m'a drogué! Mais j'avoue qu'il n'y a pas que son nez qui soit beau..._

* * *

Le lendemain, à 19 heures, tout le monde se précipitait dans la grande salle. Hermione, Harry et Ron s'étaient déjà installés à la table de leur maison.

-Je me demande qui va être choisi, dit Harry.

-Pour Poudlard, j'espère que ce n'est pas Diggory, répondit Ron. Ca m'est égal qui est choisi à Beauxbâtons, quoi que j'aie une petite préférence pour Fleur Delacour. Vous savez la jolie blonde, yeux bleus, teint pâle, joues légèrement rosies, continua-t-il d'un air rêveur. Jolie visage, jolie fes...

-Non c'est bon Ronald, on a compris! intervint Hermione. On ne veut pas savoir plus de détails sur ta "merveilleuse" Fleur! finit-elle ironiquement.

-Ah, tu es jalouse Hermione! dit-il triomphalement. Je savais que tu étais folle de moi. Qui ne le serait pas d'ailleurs?

Il bomba le torse.

Hermione poussa un long soupir, mais ne répondit rien.

-Tu es impossible Ron, dit Harry en riant. Sinon, tu paries pour qui à Durmstrang? demanda-t-il, bien qu'il savait déjà la réponse.

-Quelle question Harry, ça parait évident! s'exclama Ron.

-Mais oui Harry, dit Hermione en imitant son ami, ce n'est pas possible d'être ignorant à ce point! Ce sera mon Viky d'amour!

-Arrêtes de te moquer de moi, objecta Ron. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux de lui. Tu sais, ce n'est pas mon genre. On va dire que je préfère les personnes étant plus fines, plus gracieuses et ayant beaucoup plus de courbes. Une fille quoi.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent. Ils se demandaient parfois si Ron n'était pas un garçon de quatre ans qui avait acquis l'apparence d'un adolescent après avoir pris du polynectar.

Si Hermione ou Harry voulurent répondre à Ron, ils durent oublier ce projet car Dumbledore venait de prendre la parole.

-Et voici le moment que tout le monde attendait! commença-t-il. Les champions vont être choisis!

Puis d'un signe de la main, il fit baisser en intensité le feu qui brûlait dans chaque lanterne fixée aux murs. Une fois cela fait, le directeur de Poudlard avança doucement vers la coupe de feu, mains levées. Il l'a toucha légèrement, puis s'éloigna de quelques pas, une main toujours levée vers la coupe, s'en pour autant la toucher.

Tous les regards étaient braqués vers Dumbledore et la coupe. Un lourd silence régnait dans la grande salle. On ne pouvait entendre que le crépitement des flammes bleues émanant de la coupe.

Soudain, les flammes tournèrent de bleues à rouges et un papier sortit de la coupe pour atterrir dans la main tendue du directeur. Il baissa son regard vers le papier puis annonça le nom du premier champion, tout en balayant du regard la salle.

-Le champion de Durmstrang est Viktor Krum!

Dès que le nom du célèbre attrapeur fut prononcé, toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la salle se mirent à applaudir. Non seulement les élèves de Durmstrang se mirent à siffler et crier son nom pour le féliciter, mais aussi tous ses fans.

-Ce n'est pas du tout une surprise, cria Ron à ses deux amis pour pouvoir se faire comprendre, c'est le meilleur!

Viktor se leva de l'endroit où il se trouvait et se dirigea vers le directeur tout en pensant que sa sélection comme champion pourrait impressionner l'élue de son coeur et donc augmenter ses chances de sortir avec elle.

-_Et avec l'aide de Malfoy, Herrrmion deviendrrra sûrrrement ma petite amie avant Noël._

Avec cette pensée en tête, il serra la main du professeur et alla dans la pièce désignée pour les champions.

* * *

Malfoy était assis avec ses deux chiens de garde à côté des élèves de Durmstrang, tout près de Krum. Il avait applaudi comme tous les autres. Mais il était tout sauf heureux que Krum soit prit comme champion. Bien sûr, il avait été pratiquement certain de la victoire de ce dernier, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer qu'un autre élève de Durmstrang serait choisi...

-_Car cela pourrait réduire à néant mon plan. Il faut juste prier que Granger ne tombe _

_pas pour Krum car il est champion..._

Il repensa quelques secondes à ce qu'il venait de dire.

_-Quoi! Moi prier? Si moi je prie, demain Crabbe sera lire._

* * *

Après que Krum se soit rendu dans une pièce à côté, la coupe de feu fit sortir un nouveau papier beaucoup plus esthétique que le premier.

-Le champion de Beauxbâtons est Fleur Delacour! s'exclama Dumbledore.

La jeune championne se leva tout en souriant et d'un pas gracieux se dirigea vers le grand sorcier à la longue barbe blanche.

Là aussi les applaudissements fusèrent et à son tour elle se rendit dans la salle adjacente.

Puis vint le tour de Poudlard.

-Le champion de Poudlard... Cédric Diggory!

Les acclamations reprirent et Diggory s'en alla rejoindre les deux autres champions.

Dumbledore demanda le silence après que le troisième participant disparu derrière la porte.

-Excellent! Nous avons maintenant nos trois champions! Et en fin de conte, un seul champion passera l'histoire! Un seul d'entre eu soulèvera ce calice des champions, ce vaisseau de la victoire, la coupe des trois sorciers!

La coupe fut alors découverte aux yeux de tous et encore une fois les élèves ainsi les professeurs se mirent à applaudir.

Mais très vite las applaudissements s'estompèrent et plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Plus aucun, sauf le crépitement de la coupe de feu.

Les flammes qui étaient redevenues bleues après la sélection des trois champions, étaient à présent revenues au rouge.

Dumbledore s'approcha doucement de la coupe, l'air surpris.

A la table des Gryffondors, Hermione avait tout de suite compris que ce n'était pas bon signe. Et cela fut confirmé lorsque la coupe projeta un bout de papier dans la main de Dumbledore et qu'elle entendit tout d'abord dans un murmure un nom qui lui était familier.

-_Non, j'ai du mal comprendre, il a parlé tellement doucement..._

Mais elle due se rendre à l'évidence lorsque Dumbledore redit le nom une fois, puis la deuxième fois le cria avec colère.

Elle était autant surpri que tous les autres élèves, sinon plus... car le quatrième champion était...

-Malfoy, murmura-t-elle...

* * *

(AN: Mais non j'déconne! Comme vous y avez cru, trop fort! lol)

* * *

-Harry, murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle décida de passer à l'action car Harry ne semblait pas comprendre, ou plutôt ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il devait se rendre chez Dumbledore.

-Allez Harry, dit-elle sévèrement pour se montrer forte. Allez dépêche toi!

En disant cela, elle le poussa dans la direction de Dumbledore.

Elle le regarda prendre le bout de papier des mains de Dumbledore et passer dans l'autre pièce sous le regard malfaisant de Rogue et celui rempli d'inquiétude de McGonagall.

-_Pourquoi tous les malheurs s'abattent à chaque fois sur nous? _se demanda Hermione.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Malfoy était aussi frustré, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-_Comment a-t-il fait? Il ne manquait plus que ça, maintenant Potter va avoir encore plus de gloire qu'avant! Il ne suffisait pas que Krum soit déjà champion? Fallait aussi que la taupe soit du jeu! Mes chances de réussir mon plan s'affaiblissent encore plus ! _

_Si seulement ça aurait pu être moi le champion de Poudlard...le vainqueur du tournoi...LE héros que tout le monde admire...alors Granger aurait été à moi! _

* * *

Bon ben voilà, après plus d'un mois d'attente lol. Je suis terriblement désolée! Mais ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute, voilà pourquoi :

-Je devais finir mes TPE (travaux personnels encadrés qui compte pour le bac) et j'ai du faire mes TPE blanc

-Pendant une semaine il y avait une sorte de bac blanc

-J'ai beaucoup de devoir

-Je suis en manque d'inspiration pour cette histoire

Alors je sais que je suis nulle en français (je suis dans le scientifique, lol), mais ne me le dites pas SVP! lol

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE :**

Laissez des commentaires et vous pourrez peut-être gagner un séjour d'une semaine à Poudlard, frais de transport, d'hébergement et de nourritures compris! Et c'est à préciser dans vos reviews dans quel maison vous voulez passer cette semaine.

Attention! Seul quatre personnes seront choisies (par moi, lol, en fonction des reviews que vous postez).

Et c'est à VOUS oui, à vous de préciser dans quel maison vous voulez passer cette semaine! A Poufsouffle avec le grand et fort Cédric Diggory? Ou encore à Serdaigle avec la jolie Cho Chang? A Gryffondor avec la belle Hermione, le célèbre Harry et le... ben le rien du tout Ronald lol? A Serpentard avec les deux idiots Crabbe et Goyle, la peste Pansy Parkinson, l'intelligent Blaise Zabini et le séduisant Draco Malfoy?

PS: En prime vous rencontrerez aussi les deux autres écoles de sorciers qui se trouvent à Poudlard pour le tournoi actuellement!

Les vainqueurs seront prévenus au prochain chapitre!

Alors participez tous **REVIEWS**!

_(jeu sans obligation d'achat, date de validité : jusqu'au...prochain chapitre, lol)_


	5. AN

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, ni aucun des personnages.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Résumé :** Les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang sont arrivés et le tournoi des trois sorciers va commencer. Le meilleur attrapeur au monde est littéralement tombé sous le charme d'une jeune Gryffondor. Pour parvenir à la séduire, il va se faire aider par un certain Serpentard ... qui semble lui aussi avoir un grand intérêt pour la jeune fille.

* * *

Dernière update le 23 mars 2006, c'est-à-dire il y a plus de trois ans oO !

Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui suivaient ma fanfiction et l'appréciaient !

Mais je ne savais plus où aller avec cette histoire, je n'avais plus d'inspiration.

J'ai pensé la continuer, mais comme je suis partie je devrais décrire toute l'année scolaire à Poudlard, ce qui fait une histoire trop longue et je n'ai pas le temps de le faire.

Alors je le dis officiellement, je laisse tomber cette fic !

Merci de votre compréhension à tous !


End file.
